brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:79002 Attack of the Wargs/Awesomeknight1234
How would you rate 79002 Attack of the Wargs? Only a d''orc'' would buy it. 1/5 Bad 2/5 Average 3/5 Good 4/5 I'd fight in a ''war''g to get it. 5/5 This is my (second?) The Lord of the Rings review. This is the second biggest set in the Hobbit wave, I'm pretty sure. I think it's pretty overrated, but still pretty good. Parts This set includes 400 pieces, not much, I'd say. It has some good pieces, I guess. But I hate how bright the brown is and the green is.. ..just my opinion. On to the minifigures.. Yazneg Who the hell is this guy? I was kind of disappointed by Yazneg. He doesn't really look like an orc at all. His re-use of the Ninjago armor is boring, I hate how he has a completely black torso. His pants doesn't have any printing at all. He uses a bone-axe like the skeletons did, which I don't think works for him.. I think an Azog figure would be a better replacement. I do, however, find some sort of fondness to his face, although not as an orc face. Hunter Orcs I could have made these guys without getting this set. They're pretty cheap. But I DO like it that it gives us more cheaper orcs.. I want a lot of orcs. <3 The loin cloth sort of looks awkward on them, but it blends in nicely, so it's kind of cool. I still like these figures, just because they're normal orcs. Bifur At first glance, he doesn't seem that cool. But I like him. Look at his-hair/beard. It's really cool. I thought LEGO is too kid-friendly, but they accurately had an axe in his face. I love it. Just like in the film. He also has a rare short orange cape. His torso is pretty neat, too. I barely have any orange torsos. But look at Bifur's. It has this cool plaid on the top, reminding me of Scotts, I love it. Thorin Probably one of my favorite figures in the set. First of all, his hair is awesome. It works well on quivers, (except in LDD, but who cares?) His face is also really good. There's so many uses for his face. :D And his torso is also awesome. It works well for Crown Knights if you're that kind of guy, like I am. If I were simple-minded, I would buy multiple Thorins. <3 Wargs Pretty simple, I love the Wargs. Completed model :/ I don't really like it that much. Very inaccurate, too. The colorscheme of the tree is messed up, and so is the building. It's supposed to be a pine tree. The colorscheme has too bright of a brown and too bright of a green. There's too much green. It also has random blue fires.. All the fire should be red, as seen in the movie. I do like how there's things to push it off, though, accurate to the scene.. I do wish there was a function that made it fall over, though, like they did in the Mirkwood set. What's the random gold doing in there? Who knows? The rock part I must say I like. It reminds me in the scene where Azog had his Warg and jumped to the area with this steep rock.. Still has that annoying bright green, though. I love how the orcs have devices to light the tree. It wasn't in the movie, but they did do that in the book, so I'm not complaining. Overall The set is too bright, pretty inaccurate, and has a random orc who none of us know. I would buy this, though, due to the Wargs and completion of Thorin and Company. Category:User reviews Category:The Hobbit Reviews